Les Petits Tracas de Minerva
by Fermentine
Summary: Vous pensez qu'être enseignant est chose aisée ? Vous estimez que n'importe quel élève est facile à dompter ? Laissez-moi vous détromper ! Même après 50 ans d'expérience, il peut être difficile de finir ses journées...
_**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,**_

 _ **J'ai retrouvé cet OS dans mes dossiers, je l'avais écrit il y a peut-être deux ans et je me décide donc à le poster aujourd'hui. Il ne paye pas de mine et c'est très léger mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**_

 _ **J'avais d'autres fictions en cours sur FF dont deux Dramiones mais je les ai malheureusement supprimées parce que je ne parvenais plus à trouver de fin. J'espère pouvoir les réécrire un jour et les reposter.**_

 _ **En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

Ah ça ! On pourrait dire qu'elle l'aurait méritée sa retraite !

Elle adorait pourtant réellement son métier. Elle avait souvent du mal à s'imaginer vivre sans. C'était son quotidien, une partie d'elle maintenant. Comme un membre, une extension de sa personne. Le matin, elle se réveillait dans l'ambiance de cette école, le soir se couchait exténuée mais satisfaite de sa journée. Elle puisait toute son énergie dans l'amour qu'elle portait à ce noble art qu'est l'enseignement.

Et oui ! Chaque jour, elle nourrissait l'esprit de dizaines d'élèves et chaque jour, elle se sentait revivre de pouvoir répandre son savoir. Regarder toutes les têtes levées vers elle, avides de parole, les yeux brillants de curiosité. C'était là son ultime délectation. Le bonheur disait-on. Peut-être l'atteignait-elle ainsi, en assommant des enfants de connaissances.

Mais parfois elle craquait. Comme c'était le cas à présent. Et elle se sentait alors si vieille … Toutes ces sottises n'étaient plus de son âge et elle méritait amplement d'aller se la couler douce au bord de la mer ou pourquoi pas dans un authentique chalet en haut d'une grande, trèès grande montagne histoire que personne n'ait l'horrible idée de venir l'y déranger. Mais elle restait car désormais, l'école comptait sur elle. Elle en avait la responsabilité et n'avait encore trouvé personne digne de confiance et surtout apte à assurer son poste pour la remplacer.

Seulement là elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre toutes ses affaires et de courir chez sa mère y pleurer en racontant ses malheurs pendant que celle-ci lui caresserait les cheveux en lui préparant son chocolat chaud préféré. Mais étant donné que sa mère était morte et enterrée depuis bien longtemps, ce n'était techniquement pas possible. Flûte !

Minerva se reconcentra sur l'objet de sa présence à une heure aussi tardive dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, son cerveau se mettait à déblatérer idiotie sur idiotie et il était impossible de l'arrêter. Elle se mettait à divaguer. Il ne fallait pas. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur l'élève en face d'elle. Rien d'autre. Plus vite elle en aurait fini avec cette affaire, plus vite elle pourrait aller se coucher. Elle voyait déjà son lit moelleux et chaud à souhait qui l'attendait. Voire même qui l'appelait. Comme elle se sentirait bien à l'intérieur... Minerva se morigéna. Le garçon ! Il fallait penser au garçon et à rien d'autre

Il avait une tête tellement adorable. Un vrai petit ange. Ses petits cheveux soyeux semblaient briller doucement à la lueur de la bougie, comme une auréole au dessus de sa bouille d'enfant. Ses grands yeux la regardaient d'un air si doux, si innocent … Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse avoir par l'impression de pureté qui se dégageait de ce joli visage. Mais pourtant …

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait eut ses parents plusieurs années auparavant. Sa mère était une élève plutôt sage, assez discrète quoique très intelligente. Elle ne travaillait pas énormément mais juste assez pour satisfaire les professeurs. Son père … c'était une autre paire de manches. Bien que très bon élève, il aimait se faire remarquer et était assez vil sur les bords. Elle savait d'où cet enfant tenait son côté monstrueux, là n'était pas le problème. Non, ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas c'était de qui lui venait son air si mignon et si affectueux d'angelot. Aucun de ses deux progéniteurs n'usait de cette fonction s'ils l'avaient. Il pouvait raconter ce qu'il voulait, on avait qu'une envie c'était de le croire. De tout lui passer car rien au monde ne paraissait plus pur et plus divin. Et pourtant parfois, la situation était ridicule.

Mais Minerva voulait résister. Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par son charme fou et céder à la tentation de câliner le petit garçon. Il méritait le même traitement que n'importe quel élève malgré ses beaux yeux.

« Je récapitule pour être sûre d'avoir bien suivi. Vous vous rendiez donc aux toilettes qui se trouvent si je ne me trompe pas dans votre dortoir mais vous êtes trompé de porte et vous êtes retrouvé hors de votre salle commune. Vous avez entendu alors un bruit derrière vous qui vous a effrayé et êtes donc sorti des cachots en courant. Vous vous êtes alors perdu dans le château et vous êtes retrouvé miraculeusement devant la Grosse Dame qui vous a gentiment laissé rentrer SANS le mot de passe que vous n'aviez évidemment pas. Vous avez alors trébuché sur votre lacet qui était défait et avez chuté. En tombant, vous avez voulu laisser échapper un juron mais étant donné que vos parents vous ont toujours formellement interdit, par pure politesse, de jurer, vous avez prononcé le premier mot qui vous venait en tête, soit un sortilège d'épilation. Mais par une grande coïncidence, Miss Weasley se trouvait également dans sa salle commune, sagement assise aux côtés de son ami Mr Thomas, je précise comme vous me l'avez souligné qu'ils ne faisaient strictement rien, étant simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre et non pas l'un sur l'autre comme on pourrait l'imaginer aux vues des nombreux baisers échangés entre eux au cours de la journée, et donc votre sort a touché la demoiselle, car j'imagine que vous n'avez pas lâché votre baguette durant votre chute, qui se retrouve désormais chauve. C'est bien cela n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait professeur. Je tiens à préciser tout de même que je n'ai pas réellement eu peur en entendant ce bruit, j'ai juste pensé à un intrus et ai jugé préférable d'aller prévenir le corps enseignant. C'est là que je me suis perdu.

\- Oui bien sûr. On peut donc en conclure que le responsable dans cette affaire est soit ce curieux bruit, soit votre lacet mystérieusement défait.

\- Je pense, en effet.

\- Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de mettre ce lacet en retenue ainsi que la chaussure qui le supporte. Elle se devra d'être accompagnée par le pied suivi du corps rattachés à cette chaussure.

\- Mais professeur ...

\- Tout coupable se doit d'être puni, n'êtes vous pas d'accord Mr Malfoy ?

\- Si, si bien sûr professeur mais ...

\- Dans ce cas la discussion est close. N'oubliez pas de venir demain soir à 20h dans mon bureau et je ne tolérerai aucun retard. Bonne nuit Mr Malfoy. »

Elle regarda le petit blond s'éloigner la tête basse et songea que cela devait être sa première colle. Il arrivait toujours à soudoyer les professeurs avec son visage angélique malgré les terribles problèmes qu'il posait.

Minerva se massa les tempes. Elle-même avait dû prendre sur elle pour lui affliger cette punition. Elle avait évité de croiser son regard et avait imaginé qu'elle parlait à un élève quelconque. C'était plus simple ainsi. Et puis elle savait que Scorpius s'en remettrait. Il n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien et ce dernier avait survécu à de très nombreuses sentences comme celle-ci.

Elle sortit de son bureau en prenant soin de bien fermer derrière elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir ! Se glisser dans les draps chauds qui n'attendaient qu'elle, fermer les yeux et ne les rouvrir qu'au petit matin … Elle avança dans le château en continuant de rêvasser.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu Rusard au bout du couloir, une partie d'elle dormait déjà. Elle l'entendit alors crier après quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« … vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir, le couvre-feu est déjà passé depuis belle lurette ! Attendez que je prévienne … Ah bah tiens ! La voilà ! Professeur, regardez ce que je viens de prendre ! Et devinez comment je l'ai trouvée ? Et bien figurez-vous que ... »

Le cœur de Minerva rata un battement. Ce n'était pas possible, Merlin était contre elle ! Devant elle se tenait LA catastrophe de Poudlard. La fureur du collège, le cauchemar des enseignants. Si Scorpius était parfois intenable, cette petite fille, pourtant haute comme trois pommes était un véritable monstre. Le genre d'enfant qui ferait peur à un adulte assagi et aguerri. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas encore pouvoir se coucher avant au moins deux petites heures. Elle retint un gémissement de dépit. Qu'avait encore fait cette petite teigne ?!

Elle avait pourtant des parents plutôt sages bien qu'irrespectueux du règlement. Ses grands frères eux même avaient presque toujours été des élèves modèles. Mais pas elle. Pas Lily Potter.

Ah ça ! On pourrait dire qu'elle l'aurait mérité sa retraite !

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en serai plus qu'enchantée :)_**

 ** _Sinon je voulais faire une petite annonce: je suis en train d'écrire un long Dramione (que je pense terminer cette fois !) et je cherche une bêta pour me corriger et me donner son ressenti. Donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter !_**

 ** _Fermentine_**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 _ **Sarmentine:**_ _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci pour tes encouragements ;)_

 _ **Guest:** Coucou, merci beaucoup ! Je suis en train d'en écrire dans le même style (notamment avec notre amie Luna^^) Je compte également essayer de terminer celles que j'avais commencées mais j'en ai une que je voudrais finir avant. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A bientôt j'espère ! :)_


End file.
